


Someone You Loved

by seawant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bahasa Indonesia, Beomgyu pake jampi-jampi, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Music, Romance, Tsundere Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Huening Kai, itu garis besarnya WKWK
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawant/pseuds/seawant
Summary: Beomgyu sangat sebal dengan salah satu adik kelasnya di ekskul musik. Dia sangat dingin dan sombong! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Mungkin Beomgyu ingin mengerjainya sedikit dengan ramuan cinta yang ia dapatkan...
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari prompt di kaigyufess! Buat prompters, makasih idenya! Maaf kalo ini ga sesuai ekspektasi... Anw enjoy reading! <3

Ketika jumantara terbelah, dua warna pada kaki langit itu bersemuka. Lembayung dan jingga yang seperti mewakili diri kedua insan di kaki gunung itu, tampak elok berpendar bersama di atas sana. Lampu-lampu perkotaan mulai memunculkan diri, takut dengan kegelapan yang sebentar lagi akan datang menyerang. Namun, netra Beomgyu hanya bersua pada Kai. Pada manik matanya yang tersimpan hasrat, pada suaranya yang berkumandang hingga akasa.

“Aku menyukaimu!”

Teriak Kai lantang. Menghapuskan semua bising kota dari tanah tinggi tempat mereka berpijak, setidaknya begitulah di pendengaran Beomgyu. Mereka berdiri tiga langkah jauhnya. Remaja dengan senyum semanis madu itu dibuat terkikik geli oleh dua patah kata yang diucapkan pemuda di seberangnya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa dua kata itulah yang akan mengutuknya di kemudian hari.

Beomgyu tidak peduli. Ia timpali dengan balasan usil. “Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Mendekatlah, suaramu terlalu kecil.” Selepas kalimat itu, merekah rona kemerahan pada paras pemuda berdarah campuran di hadapannya. _Kau tidak tahu aku menertawakanmu dalam hati._

Dan sungguh terkejutlah Beomgyu saat Kai benar mendekat, menuruti ucapannya yang hanya sebuah candaan. Melangkah hati-hati, menepis jarak itu dengan perlahan. Jantungnya dibuat berdebar kencang akan sikap yang tidak ia duga. _Apa ini salahku karena melempar jerat?_ Beomgyu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jarak di antara mereka hanya sejengkal. Sangat dekat, hingga deru nafas yang hangat itu menerpa. Manik kecokelatan Kai menatap milik Beomgyu dalam. Netra lembut itu ingin memutus tatapan namun tiada ulung. Begitu memikat, membuatnya ingin terus bersua. Memaksa untuk tetap terkunci sekalipun rasa malu membuncah dalam dada.

Karena kesembronoan Beomgyu semua ini terjadi. Tidak tahu haruskah berharsa atau pula bersedih karenanya. Sebab hal itu mengantarkannya pada momen berharga ini.

🥀

“Piano, gitar, drum... Wow, apa tidak ada hal yang anak ini tidak bisa?” Beomgyu berseru di tengah kegiatan. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah formulir pendaftaran ekskul.

Jeongin membereskan sisa formulir yang sudah dilihat. Tidak ada yang lucu padahal, tapi tawanya tetap bergaung dalam seisi ruangan. “Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Kurasa dia prodigi.”

“Jujur, dia membuatku iri. Tapi kita harus menerimanya. Aku akan merekomendasikan dia pada ketua nanti.” Beomgyu menggerakkan penanya di atas kertas itu. Mulut mungilnya terus mengoceh sembari tangannya bekerja. “Siapa sih namanya... Hmm, Kai Kamal Huening... Kalau begini apa panggilannya coba?”

“Kau tahu, sedari tadi kerjaanmu hanya mendumel.” Lesung pipi Jeongin unjuk diri, Sebelah alisnya terangkat menggoda Beomgyu. “Tanda kau tertarik dengan seseorang 'kan? Anak itu? Ada di sana.” Ia mengarahkan dagunya pada seorang yang sedang bermain kibor di sudut ruangan.

Arah pandang Beomgyu mengikuti Jeongin. Melihat betapa ruang musik itu ramai diisi murid-murid kelas sepuluh, saling bersenda gurau dengan teman masing-masing. Ekskul musik tengah bersiap memulai ritual penerimaan yaitu meminta murid-murid baru itu menunjukkan bakat bermusik mereka. Oleh sebab itu ruang musik ini ramai melipur. Sambil menunggu guru seni mereka datang sebagai penilai, Beomgyu dan Jeongin membaca-baca ulang formulir pendaftaran itu. Formulir bertuliskan nama 'Kai Kamal Huening' itu menarik perhatiannya sebab talenta si pemilik nama sangat luar biasa. Kini pandangannya terpusat pada seorang murid yang memainkan kibor di ujung ruangan.

“Ayo berkumpul! Sebentar lagi ketua akan datang bersama pak guru!” seru Jeongin yang sudah beralih. Kedua tangannya ditepukkan seperti mengambil perhatian balita.

Beomgyu masih terus mengamati si pemuda berdarah campuran di ujung sana. Menautkan alis saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tidak mematuhi seruan Jeongin di depan kelas. Ia melangkah ke belakang pada ujung ruang musik, berkebalikan arah dengan siswa-siswa di dalam ruangan yang bergerak maju.

“Hai, kau bisa berhenti berlatih dulu. Kami akan menyampaikan pengumuman,” ucap Beomgyu tegas walau itu sebenarnya tidak diperlukan.

Pemuda itu masih fokus pada tuts kibor, sesekali menyoroti gawainya. Merasa tidak diacuhkan, Beomgyu menyipitkan mata tidak suka. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu sengaja ingin menyita perhatiannya. Pemuda itu tertegun dan segera menoleh.

Beomgyu mengulangi kalimatnya lagi, “kami akan menyampaikan pengumuman. Berkumpullah bersama teman-temanmu.”

Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak. Beomgyu bahkan sempat meneliti urna kecokelatan pada mata pemuda itu. Mengingatkannya pada baswara surya kala terbenam di ujung laut. Manik mata yang dengan mudah melarutkan siapapun yang bersitatap dengannya. Sudut hati Beomgyu berpikir kalau adik kelas di depannya ini beruntung sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda blasteran itu berdiri. Memanggul ranselnya dan melewati Beomgyu begitu saja tanpa berucap apa pun. Beomgyu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perasaan kesal menyeruak dalam hati. Arah pandangnya mengikuti punggung yang menjauh itu. Rahang terjatuh tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ada adik kelas yang bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu pada kakak kelasnya. Apalagi setelah Beomgyu dengan sukarela datang untuk memberitahukannya secara langsung.

Sejak awal melihat fotonya pada formulir pendaftaran, Beomgyu sudah tahu. Ia tidak akan menyukai Kai Kamal Huening ini.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang Beomgyu selalu menendang bebatuan yang ia lihat. Pada jalanan kecil yang jarang dilewati pejalan kaki di sore hari begini harusnya terasa menenangkan, tapi tidak dengan Beomgyu. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram pikulan tas gitarnya pada bahu. Bibirnya mencebik, pandangannya melekat pada tanah namun benaknya berkeliaran jauh pada kejadian di sekolah tadi.

“Kai itu menyebalkan sekali!” bentaknya sembari memberi tendangan lagi pada batuan yang tidak bersalah itu. Ia mendengus kencang.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak ekskul mereka berjalan. Sebagai anggota yang lebih tua di ekskul itu, Beomgyu dan kakak kelas lainnya diminta untuk membimbing adik kelas yang baru mengikuti ekskul. Beomgyu tidak keberatan sama sekali, sifatnya yang periang justru membuatnya sukacita menyapa adik-adik kelas itu. Terlebih lagi mereka semua sangat penurut dan ramah.

Terkecuali satu orang.

Yang selalu berbicara hanya berdua dengan sahabatnya di ujung ruangan. Tidak berkumpul dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Melempar tatapan dingin—dengan mata cokelatnya yang indah itu—pada siapapun. Berucap hanya seperlunya seperti ingin menghindari topik. Oh, astaga! Beomgyu sangat membenci orang-orang seperti itu! Bahkan sahabatnya—si Kang Taehyun itu—masih lebih sering tersenyum daripada dia.

Itu hanya kekesalannya semata, Beomgyu tahu itu. Ia memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan Kai daripada dirinya yang tidak sabaran ini meledak. Tetapi hari ini membuat perang dunia ketiga dalam kepalanya pecah! Beomgyu masih mengingat bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Ia ditugaskan untuk memonitor si prodigi yang akan diikutkan perlombaan. Sebenarnya Beomgyu sangat malas, ia tidak masalah berurusan dengan adik-adik kelas yang lain asal bukan Kai Kamal Huening. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa berkata tidak pada permintaan guru seninya itu. Ia pun menghampiri si adik kelas yang lagi-lagi berada di lantai pojok ruangan, seperti sudah menandai wilayah kekuasaannya. Jemari panjang nan lentik itu memetik gitar dalam dekapan.

Beomgyu memasang senyum manis andalannya. Semua orang tahu pribadinya adalah 'si kakak kelas tampan yang menyenangkan' maka ia akan berperan sesuai julukan yang disematkan padanya itu. Ia menekuk lutut sesampainya di belakang ruangan. Duduk bertinggung di hadapan Kai sambil bertopang dagu.

_"Kau bersemangat sekali latihannya! Perlu bantuanku tidak?"_

Kalimatnya mengambil alih perhatian Kai saat itu. Beomgyu ingat ia menangkap tatapan risih dari manik indahnya. Hanya sebentar, lamun membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Dan Kai lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab sapaan Beomgyu.

Beomgyu menahan rasa kesalnya. Ia memilih untuk memerhatikan permainan gitar itu saja. Tepat saat ia melihat jemari sang prodigi terselimpat saat berpindah kunci, Beomgyu dan jiwa perfeksionisnya segera berucap kala itu.

_"Bukan seperti itu. Kau perlu memindahkannya perlahan. Jangan terburu-“_

_“Aku tahu.“_

Kalimatnya terpotong. Sepatah kata yang menjulur keluar dari bibir Kai itu menarik pelatuk emosi pada kesabaran Beomgyu. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Kai.

_“Kerjakan saja semuanya sendiri kalau kau memang sehebat itu!“_

Beomgyu mendesah keras mengingat kejadiannya lagi. Ia berusaha menghilangkan hal menyebalkan itu dari kepalanya. Mengawal benaknya untuk fokus pada akhir jalanan sempit yang ia lalui. Dirinya telah tiba di perjumpaan jalanan lenggang yang akan mengantarkannya pada kaki gunung yang biasa dilewati untuk sampai ke rumah.

Baru hendak ia menyibak langkah di jalanan sepi itu, Beomgyu melihat seorang wanita tua berjubah hitam terjatuh di seberangnya. Ia membelalakkan mata dan segera berlari menghampiri.

“Nenek tidak apa-apa?” Mata bulatnya tergurat rasa cemas. Tergopoh-gopoh usai berlari, Beomgyu membantu nenek itu berdiri. Baru menyadari bahwa barang-barang dari keranjang wanita tua itu terjatuh. Beomgyu kembali merunduk memunguti barang-barang itu.

Benda-benda yang dibawa wanita tua itu semuanya nampak aneh. Beomgyu tidak pernah menemukannya sebelum ini. Setumpuk botol kecil berisi cairan yang rupa-rupa warnanya. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan kering melingkar yang memberikan kesan jahat. Juga barang-barang kecil lainnya yang berbentuk tidak biasa. Benaknya yang penuh khayal, terlintas pikiran bila wanita tua itu adalah penyihir. Beomgyu memutar kepalanya takut-takut mempertemukan tatapan dengan nenek di belakangnya itu. Terutama saat ia mengenakan jubah hitam panjang yang mengintimidasi.

Akan tetapi, nenek itu memiliki gurat wajah yang ramah. Tidak seperti para penyihir di buku bergambar yang kejam. Bahkan senyumnya begitu menenangkan seperti melempar pandang pada cucu sendiri. Beomgyu membatini diri kalau ia tidak boleh sembarang menilai.

“Terima kasih cucuku...” ujar nenek itu sedikit lambat dan tertatih. Diiringi nada lembutnya yang menenangkan.

Beomgyu tersenyum lebar, hingga lesung pipinya yang biasa bersembunyi itu menampakkan diri. “Tidak masalah! Aku senang bisa membantu Nenek!” ucapnya riang. Kekesalannya sebelum ini seperti menguap begitu saja.

Nenek itu membalas senyum pemuda di hadapannya. “Kau anak muda yang baik... Biarkan nenek membalas kebaikanmu...”

“Eh? Tidak, tidak perlu, Nek-”

“Tidak perlu merasa sungkan... Nenek hanya ingin membantu cucunya...”

“Tapi-” kalimat Beomgyu lagi-lagi terhenti saat wanita tua itu menggenggam tangan Beomgyu dengan miliknya sendiri yang gemetaran. Menyelipkan sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya.

Beomgyu bertanya melalui tatapannya, nenek itu mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Remaja itu membuka kepalan tangannya ragu. Menemukan sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan cairan berwarna merah jambu di dalamnya.

“Masa muda... Kau pasti memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai...” Nenek itu terkekeh dengan ringkih. “Berikan ramuan cinta itu pada orang yang kau sukai...”

Beomgyu melebarkan mata bulatnya. Ia tidak memiliki seseorang dalam benaknya untuk saat ini. Dirinya saja tidak pernah berada dalam sebuah hubungan. Ramuan cinta dalam genggamannya ini akan sangat tidak berguna jika diberikan padanya. Namun, Beomgyu juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tua itu.

_Atau..._

Sebersit ide melintas di kepalanya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi membulatkan mata. Memuji diri sendiri akan idenya yang pintar.

“Tapi kau harus ingat... Ramuan cinta itu... tidak memberikan cinta yang sesungguhnya padamu...” Nenek itu kembali bersuara. “...Dan efeknya hanya akan berlangsung selama 31 hari. Oleh karena itu... Gunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin...”

Beomgyu mengangguk paham. Sembari menjura dengan botol kaca tersimpan di balik genggaman kedua tangannya. Senyum iseng tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Ia akui Kai benarlah sangat tampan, namun Beomgyu tidak butuh cintanya. Ia hanya ingin mengisengi Kai dengan ini, dan mungkin sedikit membalas rasa kesalnya.

.

“Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini!” Beomgyu berujar riang memasuki ruangan.

Kedua tangannya penuh membawa kotak berisi minuman untuk teman-teman satu ekskulnya yang sudah berlatih keras. Satu jus anggur tersimpan rapi di saku jaket.

Adik-adik kelasnya itu ramai menghampiri. Membuatnya harus mengingatkan, “Hei, pelan-pelan! Jeongin sedang membawakan lagi, tidak usah berebut!” Ia berusaha terlihat tegas namun ikut tertawa pada akhirnya bersama mereka semua.

Terlalu sibuk memusatkan perhatian dengan keriuhan itu, Beomgyu baru menyadari ada Taehyun di antara kerumunan. Adik kelasnya yang pendiam itu mengambil dua air mineral. Seketika Beomgyu tersadar bila sahabat Kai itu pasti akan membawakan satu untuknya.

Beomgyu tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi! Rencananya bisa-bisa gagal!

“Taehyun? Kau ingin membawakan itu untuk Kai?” Oh, astaga. Beomgyu merutuki dirinya yang terlalu berterus terang. Untung saja keriuhan di sekitar mereka kini sedang beralih fokus membuat sayembara asal-asal memperebutkan satu-satunya jus buah di dalam kotak. Ya, Beomgyu sengaja membawakan hanya jus sayur dan air mineral.

Taehyun menatap kakak kelasnya itu bingung. Biar begitu ia masih menanggapi dengan sopan. “Iya, Kak. Apa yang ini sudah milik orang?”

“O-Oh tidak kok! Ehmm.. Itu.. Kau dipanggil pak guru! Jadi maksudku.. Biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Kai.” Beomgyu membatini diri, ia tidak berbohong. Setengahnya benar, guru seni musik mereka memang memintanya untuk memanggilkan Taehyun. Walau tidak untuk sekarang karena guru musik itu sedang pergi sebentar.

Jantung Beomgyu berdegup cemas saat Taehyun terlihat semakin bingung. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat adik kelasnya itu menurut juga pada akhirnya. “Kalau begitu aku minta tolong ya, Kak Beomgyu,” ujar Taehyun sambil berlalu pergi.

Beomgyu menyunggingkan senyum manis andalannya. Merasa puas dapat mengelabui adik kelasnya itu. Setelah memastikan semua mendapat bagiannya, ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja terdekat. Sembari menunggu Jeongin datang membawakan kotak satu lagi yang penuh dengan jus buah. Untuk satu jus buah yang ada di sakunya, ia akan memberikannya pada Kai.

Beomgyu tidak perlu mencari dimana Kai berada. Ia sudah tahu pemuda itu pasti berada di belakang ruang musik dekat dengan kibor. Entah tengah memainkan instrumen itu atau memetik gitar. Untuk hari ini, ia tengah bermain gitarnya lagi. Beomgyu membawa langkahnya sedikit cepat, membuat pemuda di ujung sana menyadari bila kakak kelasnya itu tengah menuju ke arahnya. Ia menghentikan petikan senar.

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Ini minumlah.” Beomgyu berujar riang.

Kai mengamati sebuah jus anggur yang disodorkan padanya. Menatapnya bergantian dengan senyuman Beomgyu. Pada matanya yang melengkung lucu seperti bulan sabit.

Kai meraih minuman itu. “...Terima kasih.”

Beomgyu mengulas senyum sebelum meninggalkannya. Kai tidak tahu dibalik senyum manis itu ada sebuah seringaian.

🥀

Dan begitulah bagaimana pengakuan cinta ini terjadi. Di kaki gunung yang biasa dilewati setiap murid untuk kembali pulang. Di kaki gunung tempat mereka dapat melihat jelas matahari terbenam dan langit menciptakan ilusi dua warna. Dihias sejumlah burung nan jauh di atas sana mengepak sayap membentuk huruf 'V'.

Jika diingat lagi, Beomgyu merasa janggal dengan afeksi yang diberikan seorang 'Kai Kamal Huening yang dingin' itu. Sehari setelah Beomgyu memberikan minuman yang dicampur ramuan cinta, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang 'Kai Kamal Huening yang dingin' berlari memeluknya setiba Beomgyu di ruang musik. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semuanya syok, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Taehyun sebagai satu-satunya orang terdekat Kai juga tidak menyangka. _"Hueningie, kau sehat?'"_ tanyanya kala itu.

Walau sedikit memalukan, Beomgyu lebih menyukai Kai yang seperti ini. Karena sungguh, berbicara dengan seseorang yang beku bagai bongkahan es itu sangat sangat menyebalkan. Kai yang mengikutinya kemanapun Beomgyu pergi, Kai yang memeluknya manja, Kai yang tersenyum cerah padanya. Rasanya Kai yang seperti itu jauh lebih baik.

Benaknya yang penuh khayal kembali dari awang-awang. Membuat Beomgyu tersadar dengan situasinya saat ini. Jaraknya dengan Kai yang hanya sejengkal, cahaya perkotaan yang menyambut terbenamnya matahari, dan pengutaraan cinta dari adik kelasnya itu.

Beomgyu tersentak kaget saat Kai menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia mengerjap cepat. Memandang manik cokelat di hadapannya bergantian dengan genggaman yang tengah ia rasakan. Manik yang serupa binar aruna itu menilik miliknya dalam. Sanggup membuat netra lembut Beomgyu semakin melemah.

“Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi.” Kai menangkul penglihatannya ke bawah, pada tautan jari mereka yang seperti melengkapi satu sama lain. “Tolong jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi.”

Raut wajah Kai tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Membuat sesuatu dalam hati Beomgyu berdesir aneh. Bukankah perasaan Kai hanya tipuan belaka? Mengapa raut wajahnya itu tampak nyata? Seperti benar-benar tulus mengutarakan perasaan terdalamnya pada Beomgyu. Dirinya dibuat luluh, tidak sadar telah menahan nafasnya. Beomgyu berpejam, menghapuskan desir aneh dalam hatinya. Memaku pikiran untuk menjalankan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

“Kak Beomgyu. Aku menyukaimu-”

”-Bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu?”

Kai mempertemukan kembali tatapan mereka. Menangkup kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil itu dengan hati-hati, seakan khawatir menghancurkan jemarinya yang serapuh silara. Sementara pujaan hatinya terlena dalam suasana. Berusaha melawan buncahan perasaan, lamun sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh.

Bilah bibir delima itu terbuka. Mengatup lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak merasa ragu. Sebelum terbuka lagi untuk berucap dengan pasti.

“Buat aku suka padamu.”

Manik seindah baswara surya itu bertanya. Meminta jawab dari sang pujaan hati, yang menempati hatinya secara palsu. Kai menyiratkan permintaan dari tatapannya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

“Aku tidak menolakmu, namun aku juga belum menyukaimu. Jadi buatlah aku suka padamu.”

Kai mengeratkan genggaman mereka. “Apa ini artinya...”

“Iya, aku menerimanya. Jangan buat aku mengucapkan kata 'kekasih', itu menggelikan.”

Tatkala matahari terbenam. Kedua urna di langit itu telah bersatu. Berdamai dengan gelap malam sebagai penakluknya. Gemintang mulai menghias jumantara. Namun, semua itu kalah indah dengan senyum Kai yang merekah bagaikan mentari. Senyuman yang jauh lebih berpendar dibandingkan binar-binar perhiasan langit. Senyuman yang sangat berharga.

Beomgyu lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan sikap Kai yang tidak diduganya. Kai membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Dirinya tenggelam seutuhnya dalam dekapan Kai. Ia merasa teduh, seperti ada simfoni mengalun di renjananya.

Kai berseru senang, “Terima kasih, Kak Beomgyu! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu!”

Lengan Beomgyu terangkat membalas pelukan Kai. Mengelus surai halus adik kelasnya itu lirih. Sikapnya tidak jauh seperti memperlakukan seorang adik kandung. “Tidak perlu memanggilku 'Kak'. Bukankah kita sekarang kekasih?”

“Kau bilang tidak suka mengucapkan kata 'kekasih'?” timpal Kai iseng. Masih enggan melepas pelukan mereka.

“Uhh... Kau membuatku mengucapkannya.”

Ketika itu, mereka seperti makhluk yang paling berbahagia di dunia. Dimabukkan suasana akasa dengan binar gemintangnya, mereka seakan benar-benar saling menyayangi. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa semua ini hanya pura-pura.

Niscaya Beomgyu akan menyesali semua perbuatan dan ucapannya.

🥀

“Kak Beomgyu!”

“AAAHHH!!!”

Beomgyu menyita seluruh perhatian teman sekelas oleh teriakan kencangnya. Ia spontan menjauh saat dikejutkan oleh kepala Kai yang menyembul dari jendela kelas.

“Kau ini!” Beomgyu memanjat bangkunya dan menjulurkan tubuh mungilnya keluar dari jendela. Memberi pukulan di pundak Kai yang berada di luar kelas, tidak sadar pukulan itu hanya seringan kapas. Kai tergelak kencang. Keduanya tidak peduli telah membuat sedikit kerusuhan yang menyita perhatian.

Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Beomgyu yang melayang-layang. Menudingkan arah pandangnya pada manik hitam Beomgyu yang lembut. “Kak Beomgyu tidak ada janji 'kan istirahat ini?”

Beomgyu memutar bola matanya. Mendesah malas, masih sebal dengan Kai yang mengagetkannya tadi. “Sudah kubilang tidak perlu memanggilku dengan 'Kak'.”

“Karena kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?” Kai menyunggingkan senyum iseng.

“Jangan mengungkit kalimatku waktu itu!” Beomgyu melayangkan tinjuan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Kai dengan cepat memerangkapnya lagi.

Beomgyu berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terkunci. Posisinya sangat tidak nyaman berada di jendela kelas itu dengan tangan terjulur. Namun apa pun yang Beomgyu lakukan, Kai lagi-lagi melempar pandangan memuja seolah kekasihnya itu sesuatu yang paling berharga di dunia.

Ia kembali bertanya, “kalau begitu kau bisa menemaniku makan siang di atap?”

“Tidak mau. Aku tidak membawa bekal.”

“Kejutan!” Kai melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kiri Beomgyu. Kepalanya hilang dari bingkai jendela, mengambil sesuatu di bawah lantai yang ternyata sebuah tas karton. Ia kembali berdiri dan memampangkannya pada Beomgyu. “Aku membuatkanmu bekal. Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi... Err... Kuharap kau...” suara Kai semakin mengecil di tiap kata.

“Sungguh? Kau membuatkan untukku?” Beomgyu melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya ternganga tidak percaya.

“Aku tidak mungkin makan sendiri bukan? Jadi... Kau mau?”

Beomgyu segera turun dari bangkunya. Berlari keluar kelas dan menghampiri adik kelasnya yang berdiri di koridor kelas sebelas, sebelah jejeran jendela kelasnya. Dengan senyum sumringah, Beomgyu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu. “Tentu saja aku mau! Ayo cepat kita ke atap!”

Kai terkekeh seraya menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Beomgyu. “Beomgyu-ku ini jadi jinak kalau diiming-imingi makanan.”

“Mau aku berubah buas lagi?” Beomgyu memasang raut sangar di wajahnya. Tidak mengubah pandang Kai yang melihatnya sebagai sesuatu paling berharga di dunia. Terlebih lagi raut wajah itu justru terlihat lucu, membuatnya lagi-lagi tergelak.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pernyataan suka itu. Yang berarti sudah sepuluh hari sejak ia memberikan ramuan cinta. Dan harus Beomgyu akui, rupanya Kai tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Walaupun pemuda berdarah campuran itu kerap kali mengisenginya seperti sudah kewajiban.

Keduanya sibuk berceloteh, tidak sadar lagi akan langkah, tidak sadar lagi akan sekitar. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

“Sudah sampai!” Kai mendahuluinya memasuki pintu atap sekolah. Berlari-lari kecil menuju ke tengah atap. “Ayo yang cepat langkahnya, Kak! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat paling bagus untuk menatap langit!”

Beomgyu melangkah pelan sembari menoleh kanan-kiri. Memerhatikan bagaimana atap sekolah ini terbuka dan membuat silir angin menerpa kulit. Melenggang luas tanpa ada satupun orang selain mereka berdua.

Kai mendudukkan diri di sudut atap. _Lagi-lagi di pojok_ , batin Beomgyu tidak mengerti. Ia mengikuti dengan benak masih di awang-awang. Kai mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tas karton itu. “Aku tidak handal memasak, tapi kuharap kau suka!” ujarnya sembari membuka kotak bekal itu dan mengulurkannya pada Beomgyu beserta sumpit.

Mata Beomgyu berkilat-kilat. “Yang seperti ini kau sebut tidak handal?” Beomgyu menerima uluran kotak bekal itu, tidak lepas tatap dari isinya. Sebenarnya hanya nasi goreng _kimchi_ sederhana, ditambah daging berbumbu dan telur mata sapi. Namun, Beomgyu sangat menyukainya. “Astaga, telur ini saja matang sempurna. Kau yakin bilang kau tidak handal?”

“Kalau dibilang begitu oleh Beomgyu-ku rasanya aku bisa terbang tinggi.” Kai bertopang dagu untuk melihat wajah Beomgyu lebih jelas. Mata kecokelatannya melembut.

“A-Apaan sih! Sudahlah aku mau makan saja, selamat makan!” Beomgyu lagi-lagi dibuat gugup saat ditatap dalam begitu. Ia memilih untuk menyuap makanan yang tersaji cantik itu. Mata bulatnya berkilat-kilat lagi. “Kai, ini enak sekali!”

Kai mengulas senyum hangatnya yang seperti mentari. Tersanjung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan sang kekasih. “Untunglah kau suka. Sejak pagi aku khawatir memikirkan kalau saja kau membuangnya...”

“Apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!” Beomgyu mencodongkan kepalanya terkaget-kaget. Isi hatinya meluncur bebas begitu saja. “J-Jujur aku senang sekali dibuatkan bekal seperti ini! Cuma aku tidak tahu cara mengutarakannya tidak sepertimu, tahu! Tapi pokoknya semua darimu aku pasti suka- Eh? Apa yang kubicarakan?? Diam! Kau tidak mendengarnya!” Beomgyu menodong Kai dengan sumpit. Mendadak tergagu dan panik sendiri.

Kai dibuat terkekeh lagi karena tingkah lucu kekasihnya. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menghapus bekas saus yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Beomgyu. “Baiklah, aku tidak mendengarmu.”

Wajah Beomgyu sontak memerah. Aliran darahnya memacu kuat ke kepala. Ia merutuk dalam hati, memikirkan kenapa semua perlakuan Kai dapat membuatnya berdebar.

Beomgyu terkadang lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Ia tidak mengerti, harusnya di saat ini... Bukankah dia yang harusnya mempermainkan Kai? Bukankah itu tujuan awalnya—membalaskan rasa kesalnya pada Kai? Lalu, kenapa ia justru terikut masuk dalam permainan ini?

“Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu setiap hari.” Senyuman Kai tidak luntur, ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sumpitnya barulah bergerak menyentuh isi kotak bekal di tangannya.

Kalimat itu mengembalikan Beomgyu cepat dari pikiran di benaknya. “Aku menyukainya tapi itu tidak perlu. Jangan memberatkan dirimu sendiri.”

“Aku tahu kau sering melewatkan makan siang, Beomgyu. Dan jika kau tidak melewatkannya pun kau selalu membeli jajanan yang tidak sehat. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu-”

”-Aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan jika itu berarti aku dapat melihatmu sehat selalu.”

Tampar Beomgyu saat ini juga. Siapapun, Beomgyu meminta untuk menamparnya detik ini. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam hubungan spesial sebelumnya. Mungkin karena itu, mendapat perlakuan semanis ini membuatnya tidak biasa.

Nada suara Kai lembut, sangat berbeda dengan bagaimana ia menjawab perkataan Beomgyu di awal mereka bertemu. Sangat tulus, memperlakukan kekasihnya seakan benda yang patut dipuja. Juga sungguh perhatian, menyadari hal sekecil apa pun untuk membuat kekasihnya bahagia.

Rona kemerahan menjalari pipi. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

_Alangkah beruntungnya kekasih Kai di masa depan_ , pikir Beomgyu.

🥀

Beomgyu menimang-nimang untuk menekan tombol 'panggil' atau tidak. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia hanya bertukar-tukar posisi di atas kasur. Menatap lurus pada sebuah kontak di ponselnya. Bingung antara ingin menelpon atau tidak. Membawa jarinya menekan tombol 'panggil' itu seolah berat sekali.

_Ayolah, hanya menelpon saja! Kenapa sulit sekali, sih?_ , batin Beomgyu.

Ia akhirnya menekan tombol itu juga. Bersamaan nada sambung hatinya semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengapa juga ia harus berdebar-debar begini?

Pada dering ketiga, panggilan itu dijawab. _“Kak Beomgyu!“_

Dirinya disambut suara seriang kicauan burung. Pemuda bermata lembut itu penasaran, apakah Kai merasakan gemuruh hati yang sama kala memanggil namanya?

_“Fenomena langka. Biasanya aku yang menelponmu duluan. Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?”_ goda Kai di seberang sana.

“A-Apa-apaan kau ini, jangan bercanda!” Rasa gugup lagi-lagi menaklukkannya. Beomgyu sungguh tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini? Apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Kai sanggup membuat hatinya berdegup penuh antisipasi, Beomgyu tidak mengerti.

_“Astaga iya iya, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bisa merasakan layangan pukulanmu itu tiap kau merengek.”_

Kai yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Namun, suara Kai jugalah yang menenangkannya. Beomgyu khawatir, bilamana dirinya sudah tenggelam jauh dalam permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

“Aku cuma ingin menanyakan kalau saja kau senggang Sabtu besok. Kau tahu, ibuku sangat suka ikut campur dalam urusan asmara anaknya. Ia memberikanku dua tiket ke taman hiburan. Kalau kau tidak sibuk... Mau menemaniku?”

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada balasan dari seberang panggilan. Perlahan-lahan perasaannya menuai kekhawatiran. Apa Kai tidak menyukai itu? Apa Kai marah padanya? Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya? Mendadak kepalanya dipenuhi berjuta pertanyaan tentang pandangan Kai pada dirinya.

“Uhh itu sekaligus tanda terima kasihku karena kau selalu membuatkan bekal. Kalau kau-”

_“Kau tahu aku selalu senggang, bukan? Ayo pergi ke sana Sabtu besok.”_

Kekhawatiran itu menguap bersama hembusan nafas lega. Nada suara Kai selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Atau memang pribadi Kai yang seolah belahan dari jiwanya, ia merasa leluasa tiap berbincang dengan kekasihnya itu. Begitu pun sekarang, tak terasa obrolan mereka telah berlangsung selama 2 jam. Dengan topik yang berpindah-pindah tak menentu.

_“Ah! Kau lagi-lagi membuatku lupa waktu! Kau harus tidur, ini sudah larut!”_ tegur Kai padanya.

“Ini mudah. Biasanya juga aku tidur lebih larut untuk mengejar materi. Masa mengobrol denganmu membuatku mengantuk?”

_“Bukan begitu maksudku. Jangan sering tidur terlalu larut. Kau bisa-bisa kelelahan. Tidak apa belajar giat tapi pikirkan kesehatanmu juga.”_

“Kau ini memperlakukanku seperti bayi saja.” Beomgyu memberengut.

_“Kau memang bayi. Jadi cepatlah tidur, atau kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi sepertiku.”_

“Kai!”

Kai yang perhatian dan Kai yang iseng. Kai dan tingkahnya selalu membayangi benak Beomgyu akhir-akhir ini. Malam itu, ditemani senandungan Kai yang mengantarnya tidur, Beomgyu terlelap lebih cepat dan bermimpi indah.

🥀

Beomgyu tidak memahami. Untuk apa ia berlama-lama di depan cermin seperti ini? Tidak seperti biasanya juga ia mengeluarkan seisi baju dalam lemari dan bimbang memilih. Ia selalu yakin dengan penampilannya sehingga waktu yang banyak tidak diperlukan untuk bersiap. Akan tetapi kali ini ia merasa perlu menyiapkan penampilannya yang terbaik.

Hanya dua helai rambut berikatan di dahi saja jadi mengganggunya. Beomgyu mendekatkan diri ke cermin dan merapikannya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya— _cardigan_ biru muda dengan kaus putih dan _jeans_ —itu saja masih membuatnya tidak puas.

Namun untuk apa? Bukankah ia berias untuk dirinya sendiri?

Beomgyu menutup mulutnya, ia terkesiap. Menyadari sesuatu dari pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya. Ragu-ragu ia menguntai ide itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ia melakukan ini untuk Kai?

Beomgyu tidak menyukainya! Ia mengikuti permainan ini hanya untuk membalas rasa kesalnya karena dipermalukan. Juga sikap Kai yang tidak mengacuhkan orang lain—terlalu individualis—Beomgyu ingin memberikannya pelajaran.

Benar begitu. Beomgyu kembali menetapkan hati untuk fokus pada tujuannya. Ia ingin mengerjai Kai habis-habisan dalam rentang waktu 31 hari. Ia masih memiliki 17 hari lagi, itu cukup.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap saat teringat sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di depan cermin. Dirinya menoleh pada jam dinding yang terpasang tinggi di kamar, segera bergegas saat menyadari sudah hampir waktunya.

Sembari bersiap pemuda bermata lembut itu meyakini diri. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Kai. Hari ini mereka hanya berpergian layaknya bersama sahabat. Tidak ada yang istimewa, ia tidak perlu merasa gugup.

Beomgyu meyakini diri bersamaan hatinya yang bergemuruh kala membayangkan senyuman Kai.

.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mempelajari sesuatu tentang kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu takut menaiki wahana ekstrim.

Gulali-gulali di sekitar mereka mirip kawanan awan merah muda. Di tengah riuhnya taman lipuran ini, daya tarik dari warna-warni hiasan lucu yang tergantung di langit menambah kemeriahan. Suasana yang gempita di taman ini terasa menyenangkan, keluarga kecil dan pasangan berlalu lalang sambil tertawa. Sepertinya di antara kerumunan-kerumanan yang berbahagia di taman ini, hanya satu orang yang beraut kecut.

“Kai, kau baik-baik saja?” Beomgyu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kai bingung.

“Eh? Ah iya, hahaha! Tentu saja!”

Beomgyu dapat merasakan jemari Kai yang menggenggamnya itu dingin. Mata kecokelatannya yang berbaur dengan sinar mentari menatap wahana _roller coaster_ itu penuh teror. Itu menimbulkan sebuah ide di benak penuh khayalnya.

Beomgyu bercengir ria. Menutupi tawanya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Ia ingin mengusili Kai.

“Ayo naik itu.” Beomgyu menunjuk wahana _roller coaster_ di hadapan mereka.

Kai segera menoleh dengan panik. “K-Kau mau menaiki itu?” tanyanya gagu.

Beomgyu melepas tautan jemari mereka, memindahkannya untuk menggandeng lengan Kai dengan kedua tangan. Matanya berkerling jahil. “Iya! Datang ke taman bermain tanpa menaiki _roller coaster_ pastilah hambar.” Gelayutan manja itu menarik lengan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

“Err... B-Beomgyu? Bisa kita menaikinya nanti?”

Sepertinya Kai terlambat. Beomgyu sudah membawanya masuk dalam permainan barunya kali ini.

.

Kai merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya manusia menganggap permainan ekstrim ini menyenangkan. Selama menaiki _roller coaster_ tadi ia mati-matian menahan teriakannya. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlihat payah di depan kekasihnya.

Bicara soal kekasihnya, pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu termasuk salah satu manusia yang menganggap permainan ekstrim itu menyenangkan. Wajahnya sumringah selama menaiki wahana itu. Dan selama menaiki wahana itu pula Kai terus berpegangan pada tangannya untuk menguatkan diri.

Isi perutnya seperti terkocok selama mereka mengudara di atas sana. Benda itu sudah berada tinggi tapi masih saja mendaki lebih tinggi, _ambisius sekali_ , laknat Kai dalam hati. Jantungnya seperti tertinggal di atas sana saat benda itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke bawah. Sungguh, Kai tidak menemukan hal yang bagus dari wahana itu. Ia merutuk sekali lagi dalam hati.

Namun, melihat kekasihnya tampak bersenang-senang hari ini, cukup membuatnya terhibur dari rasa takut. Ia menyamankan diri di meja kafe sembari menunggu _parfait_ pesanan mereka datang. Kai menyokong kepalanya dengan telapak tangan, memerhatikan kekasihnya yang berada di depot gulali.

Bagi Kai, sangat beruntung menjadi kekasih Beomgyu karena siapapun dia pastilah tenggelam dalam senyuman memabukkan itu. Senyumnya manis, kala ia tersenyum bulan sabit bagai terbit di matanya yang indah. Fitur wajahnya yang lembut, selalu dirias dengan rengekan karena sifatnya yang manja, dan itu menggemaskan.

Kai tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Beomgyu. Lamun, apa pun itu ia bersyukur, Kai tidak mudah dekat dengan orang baru—terutama jika ia modelan orang yang ramai seperti Beomgyu—ia lebih suka menyendiri dalam ketenangan. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengenal Beomgyu, Kai tidak yakin dirinya dapat merasakan keharsaan ini. Beberapa hubungan telah ia jalani, dan hanya pada Beomgyu hatinya menemukan tempat berlabuh.

Dirinya sadar kalau ia kerap kali memperlakukan seseorang dengan dingin. Ia tidak yakin mereka berdua dapat mengenal sisi yang menyamankan masing-masing ini bila hanya dari sapaan. Pun karena itu, Kai bersyukur. Apa pun yang membuat mereka dapat sedekat ini, Kai ingin berterima kasih.

Kai tidak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu menginginkan Beomgyu saat itu. Ingin menjadikan dia sebagai miliknya seorang, ingin melindungi dia, ingin memastikan jika tiap harinya adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Kai sudah dimabuk cinta. Ia tidak akan mampu jika harus melepas Beomgyu.

Mendadak pikiran itu membuatnya khawatir. Akankah datang hari dimana perasaannya ini memudar?

“Kai, lihat! Mereka ternyata juga menjual warna kuning, jadi ini untukmu! Katanya hanya tinggal satu tapi mereka memberikannya padaku karena aku manis!”

Sahutan riang Beomgyu sesaat mengalihkannya dari pikiran. Kekasihnya sudah kembali, Kai hampir tidak menyadari. Bahkan dirinya tidak tahu bahwa _parfait_ yang mereka pesan telah berada di atas meja. Ugh, dia pasti tertangkap basah tengah melamun oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan, ini memalukan...

Kai menerima uluran gulali kuning itu. Berbeda dengan gumpalan kapas lain yang berwarna merah muda pada seisi taman. “Kau memang sangat manis, mereka pasti terpana.” Ia kembali menatap Beomgyu yang mengambil tempat di hadapannya, memberi lirikan iseng. “Jangan gunakan kelebihanmu itu untuk merayu orang.”

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu lagi-lagi mengamuk. “Siapa yang merayu?! Mereka yang menawarkan sendiri kok!” Ia bersungut-sungut seraya menyendok _parfait_ stroberinya. Tidak henti membuat Kai tergelak.

“Sudahlah. Aku lihat kau tadi melamun dengan wajah tidak nyaman. Ada apa?” ujar Beomgyu menukar topik mereka saat ini.

Kai seharusnya ingat, kekasihnya ini memang pandai mendeteksi emosi. Selama berpacaran, Beomgyu selalu menyadari jika seseorang sedang tidak dalam perasaan yang baik. Percuma saja menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. “Kalau kukatakan, aku khawatir akan merusak suasana kencan ini.”

Beomgyu yang hendak menyendok satu suapan lagi menghentikan aksinya. Ia terus-terusan dibuat gugup. “Apa-apaan?! Ini bukan kencan ya!”

Kai terkekeh lagi. Menempatkan dagu pada topangan tangannya untuk memandangi kekasihnya lebih dalam. “Lalu apa kalau bukan kencan? Karyawisata?”

“Jangan alihkan pembicaraan. Kembali ke topik sebelumnya, apa yang membuatmu khawatir?” Beomgyu menodongkan sendok _parfait_ itu padanya.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. “Aku khawatir ini akan berakhir.”

“Apa?”

“Hubungan ini.”

Kai enggan mempertemukan maniknya dengan milik Beomgyu. Tidak ada jawaban seusai ia mengutarakan kalimat itu. Keheningan seketika menjadi sahabat mereka. Di keheningan itu, tiap detik terasa begitu lama.

“Melupakan itu sulit.” Beomgyu akhirnya membuka mulut.

“Hm?” Kai menoleh. Tidak mengeekspektasi jawaban seperti itu.

“Jatuh cinta itu mudah, bahkan kau bisa jatuh cinta hanya pada orang yang berpapasan di jalan.” Beomgyu menyendok stroberi di gelasnya, berbicara sambil lalu. “Tapi, melupakan itu sulit. Kau hanya akan tersakiti, jadi lebih baik bertahan menurutku. Selama itu masih bisa dipertahankan.”

Kai tersenyum lega. Kalimat Beomgyu selalu berhasil membuat semuanya lebih baik. Seringkali kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan suara lembut itu menenangkannya. Ah, itu salah satu hal yang Kai sukai dari Beomgyu. Satu dari berjuta-juta hal yang diagungkannya.

“Kenapa melupakan cinta itu sulit?” Kai menilik pertanyaan lagi.

Ia melihat kekasihnya menggeleng malas. “Tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan padaku.”

“Apa kau menyukai hubungan ini?”

Wajah manis kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi memerah. Tidak ingin menjawab, lamun netra kecokelatan Kai terus mendesaknya. Beomgyu mengangguk.

“Baiklah, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merasakan pahitnya melupakan cinta,” ucap Kai riang. “Lagipula, terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan itu. Aku bahkan belum membuatmu suka padaku, bukan?”

”-Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”

Suara denting sendok yang bertabrakan dengan gelas kaca memecah sangkala. Kai terkejut saat melihat wajah manis kekasihnya itu berganti. Raut wajahnya seperti merasa hancur, matanya yang indah menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. Sebelum akhirnya ia menangkul tatapannya.

Kai praktis dibuat panik. “Beomgyu?? Ada apa? Apa kalimatku tadi ada yang salah? Maaf-”

Beomgyu mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti. “Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kalimatmu tidak menyakitiku sama sekali.” Beomgyu menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Makanan manis di hadapannya tidak lagi menarik. Ia bercicit kecil, “...hanya saja, itu memberikanku sedikit harap.”

Kai mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit. “Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

Beomgyu menggeleng. Wajahnya tidak lagi tertunduk dan telah terukir senyuman di sana. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekat ke samping kekasihnya. Arah pandang Kai mengikuti pergerakannya.

“Sebentar lagi waktunya untuk wahana bajak laut! Ayo kita kesana!” Beomgyu menggamit lengan Kai lagi dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Kai yang tidak ingin menyakiti jemari serapuh silara itu tertarik untuk berdiri.

Netra kecokelatannya melebar. “K-Kau ingin menaiki gondola itu?”

“Iya! Histeria, Tornado, bianglala, dan rumah hantu juga! Aku ingin mencoba semuanya!” Oh tidak, kekasihnya itu memasang senyum manis andalannya. Kalau begini akan sulit bagi Kai untuk menolaknya.

“Ehmm.. Uh.. apa kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan makanan ini dulu?” Kai mencoba-coba untuk beralasan. “ _Parfait_ ini masih tersisa banyak.”

“Kalau tidak sekarang, antriannya keburu penuh.” Beomgyu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai, masih dengan lengan yang digamit. Membuat wajah Kai praktis memerah. “Aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu.. Temani aku, ya? Ya ya ya?”

Kai tidak mungkin bisa menolak saat wajah cantik sang kekasih memasang ekspresi memelas terbaiknya. Dia yang mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat Kai salah fokus pada leher jenjangnya yang tampak indah dilingkari kalung perak. Berucap dengan nada lucu dan itu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Kai mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Pada akhirnya ia takluk. Mana mungkin bisa ia menolak saat kekasihnya meminta dengan cara seperti itu. Curang.

.

Jika ada satu kata untuk menggambarkan Kai maka kata itu adalah 'tulus'. Sayangnya jika ditanya, Beomgyu tidak bisa hanya menggambarkannya dengan satu kata karena Kai memiliki sejuta makna baginya. Sebanyak taburan bintang di atas bumantara.

Sekembalinya dari taman lipuran itu hari sudah petang. Keduanya masih terlantar di kaki gunung, tempat yang pasti dilewati untuk berpergian. Memandangi matahari sore yang memancarkan benderangnya begitu kuat sebelum terbenam. Lampu-lampu perkotaan mulai menyala lagi.

Beomgyu salah seorang yang tengah memandangi benderang surya itu. Ia merasa puas hari ini karena dapat mengisengi Kai. Di satu sisi, merasa bersalah pula karenanya. Ia menoleh melewati pundaknya, melihat pada Kai yang duduk di belakangnya—yah, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali setelah Kai merasa mual. Ia memutar badan, melangkah menghampiri Kai.

“Sudah mendingan?” tanyanya. Nada lembut Beomgyu menambah kedamaian dalam suasana senja yang tentram ini.

“Perhatianmu saja sudah membuatku jauh lebih baik,” goda Kai sempat-sempatnya. Beomgyu memutar bola mata malas.

Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan Kai. Duduk bertinggung dengan tangan memeluk tungkainya. Dagunya ia istirahatkan pada lutut. “Kalau kau sangat membenci wahana-wahana seperti itu kenapa tidak katakan padaku?” Beomgyu berujar menutupi rasa bersalahnya dengan gengsi. “Apa karena ini kau sedikit ragu menjawab ajakanku di telpon waktu itu?”

“Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren di depanmu.”

“Astaga, Kai. Untuk apa terlihat keren jika membuatmu berujung mual begini? Pikirkan dirimu dahulu.”

“Tapi kau terlihat senang.”

Beomgyu terdiam akan kalimat itu. Desiran di hatinya kembali muncul.

“Aku menyukainya selama itu dapat membuatmu tersenyum lebar.”

Beomgyu merasa dayanya dihunjam rasa yang kuat. Ia sadar dirinya bersalah. Bisa-bisanya ia menjadikan ini ajang kompetisi. Membuat pergerakan licik di atas ketulusan Kai.

Namun, semua ini hanya pura-pura, 'kan? Tidak ada di antara mereka yang memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain. Kai berlaku seperti itu hanya karena pengaruh ramuan cinta, bukan? Benar begitu?

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Dua patah kata itu dilontarkan Kai lagi. Pada suasana tentram yang sama seperti pertama kali ia menyatakan suka. Pada pendar netra kecokelatan yang sama seperti yang dipantulkan matahari kala itu.

Bibir Beomgyu bergetar. Luapan emosinya membuncah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapi sesuatu di sudut hatinya ini. Ia ingin ditaklukkan oleh desir perasaan itu.

Namun, ia tidak berani. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

Perasaannya dipupuk setelah kalimat itu mengetuk pintu hatinya. Ia tidak ingin ditaklukkan, tetapi sungguh sulit untuk keluar dari jerat harapan itu. Terlebih, Beomgyu hanya dapat menemukan ketulusan pada netra kecokelatan itu saat Kai mengucapkannya.

Memberikannya harapan pada perasaan ini. Meluluhkan ketakutannya untuk membuat langkah.

“Kai, maafkan aku.”

Kai tampak kebingungan. “Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau tidak membuat kesalahan.” Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah horor. “...Kau bukan meminta maaf untuk perasaanku 'kan? Kau tidak menolakku 'kan?”

“Tidak.” Beomgyu merasa sangat bersalah. Mata sayunya itu tampak terlihat sedih. “Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menaiki wahana-wahana itu tapi aku memaksamu. Aku egois. Maafkan aku.”

Jemari Kai menyentuh lembut rahang Beomgyu, membawanya untuk mempertemukan tatapan mereka. “Beomgyu, aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak masalah soal itu.”

Beomgyu merasa tidak pantas untuk semua ketulusan itu. Ia baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya sejauh ini sungguhlah kekanakan. Ia melepas sentuhan Kai pada wajahnya. Beomgyu menolak mendapatkan kehangatan itu.

“Aku tidak mengerti. Perasaanku rancu. Aku sebal padamu dan di saat bersamaan mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ingin membuatmu menjauh tapi juga menginginkan perhatianmu. Semuanya terasa aneh di dalam kepalaku.”

Beomgyu meluapkan semua isi hatinya. Membunuh gengsi yang tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak peduli, Kai juga pastilah tidak sadar. Ia sedang berada dalam pengaruh ramuan itu pastinya.

“Beomgyu...” Kai membawanya masuk dalam pelukan. Mengelus lembut surai hitam Beomgyu yang sehalus sutra. “Apa pun yang kau rasakan, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku mencintaimu.”

Beomgyu merasa hatinya semakin dihunjam perasaan yang tidak karuan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kai, tidak berani menatap netra kecokelatan itu karena ia hanya akan dibuat semakin jatuh. “Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?”

Kai diam sejenak. “Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan-”

”-Tapi jika harus memberikan alasan. Aku tidak bisa hanya memberikan satu. Terlalu banyak hal yang kuagungkan pada dirimu-”

”-Aku tidak memerlukan alasan untuk menyukaimu. Itu kesimpulan yang kudapat.”

Beomgyu meremat kemeja putih yang Kai kenakan. Menumpukan semua emosi yang meluap disana. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Kai sedang berada dalam pengaruh ramuan itu. Tapi mengapa Beomgyu dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya? Berdegup kencang seirama dengan miliknya, seolah semua ini nyata.

“Benarkah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?”

“Tidak akan. Aku sangat mencintaimu.”

Beomgyu tidak ingin berada dalam kepura-puraan.

Akan tetapi, perkataan dan debaran jantung Kai membuatnya melangkah.

“Berikan aku waktu untuk memberimu jawaban, sebentar lagi saja.”

Semilir angin berhembus. Menerbangkan _dandelion_ yang tumbuh liar di kaki gunung itu. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Senyum Kai berpendar menggantikan cerahnya.

🥀

Beomgyu mencintai Kai Kamal Huening.

Dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam hingga semua yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Kai. Sejak perjalanan kembali dari taman lipuran itu, Beomgyu sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

Ia telah sampai pada lembar terakhir yakni jawabannya. Ia mencintai Kai.

Bukan sebuah kepura-puraan. Perasaannya nyata berlabuh pada pemuda berdarah campuran itu. Yang kini tengah berjalan lebih dulu di hadapannya. Manik matanya berbinar, memandangi sungai yang tampak jelas dari pembatas jalan. Perasaan ini membuat Beomgyu takut.

Kai hanya mencintainya karena ramuan itu. Perasaan ini tidak terbalas. Yang dilakukan Kai hanya sebatas 'peran yang dipaksakan.' Beomgyu merasa bodoh karena terbawa suasana. Ia takut terluka pada akhirnya.

Beomgyu mempelajari jika Kai termasuk salah satu orang yang sangat berhati-hati pada orang baru. Ia lebih memilih dikelilingi orang-orang yang dirinya merasa nyaman walaupun sedikit. Ia seperti membentuk sangkar, dan untuk melindungi sangkar itu ia membentengi diri dari datangnya orang baru. Membuatnya mempelajari sebab dari sikap dinginnya di awal.

Beomgyu sebenarnya sedikit menyayangkan itu. Karena bentuk pertahanan diri Kai itu membuatnya dipandang tidak bersahabat oleh orang-orang. Padahal kenyataannya ia hanya seorang remaja periang, hangat, dan lucu—juga iseng menurut Beomgyu—sifatnya cerah serupa mentari. Sungguh disayangkan orang-orang tidak dapat melihat sisinya yang itu.

Hanya dengan melihatnya berceloteh, Beomgyu merasakan kesejukan pada hatinya. Bahkan senyum Kai mampu menghilangkan hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih ketika mereka bersama. Keberhadiran Kai seperti membawa benderang matahari dalam hidupnya.

Beomgyu meratapi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam ini. Sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka berjalan di pinggiran jalan—setelah melewati kaki gunung—sembari menatap gemintang di langit yang selalu nampak jelas sejak mereka berpacaran.

“Beomgyu! Bintang yang itu seperti beruang!” Kai menunjuk salah satu arah dari langit-langit.

Seindah apa pun langit malam ini, bagi Beomgyu tidak ada yang jauh lebih indah dibanding manik seumpama mentari itu.

Dersik angin menyingkap sedikit ujung lengan seragamnya. Kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalan raya sebelah batas pejalan kaki. Tidak diindahkan lagi karena gemuruh di hatinya jauh lebih berisik. Netra Beomgyu hanya ingin bersua pada Kai.

“Beomgyu?”

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badan menengok kekasihnya yang berjalan di belakang. Mata itu menyiratkan pertanyaan. Beomgyu masih mencari kepura-puraan di dalam sana. Gagal untuk kesekian kali, sebab yang ada hanyalah sebuah ketulusan.

Perasaannya melara. Bimbang untuk memulai atau kembali menarik langkahnya. Beomgyu ingin tenggelam dalam perasaan yang seindah bintang-bintang di langit malam ini. Dan lagi-lagi ia khawatir.

Kai mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Ia menemukan perasaan dalam mata Kai.

Kai berkata bahwa ia mencintainya.

Beomgyu bertanya pada diri sendiri. Apa yang ia takutkan sekarang? Semua itu membuat Beomgyu percaya jika Kai benar adalah miliknya.

“Kai aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

Adik kelas di depannya itu mengangguk. Memusatkan perhatiannya penuh merasa sesuatu yang akan disampaikan penting.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Satu kendaraan melaju cepat. Menyisakan sisa-sisa angin yang hampir menerbangkan dua patah kata yang akhirnya terucap. Tatapan kedua insan itu kini terkunci pada satu sama lain. Melupakan dunia sesaat.

Kai nampak tertegun. Sebelum matanya melembut, dibarengi senyum hangatnya.

“Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Suaramu terlalu kecil,” ledek Kai mengungkit kalimat kekasihnya dahulu.

Beomgyu terkesiap tidak menyangka itu. Refleksnya membuat sebelah tangannya melayang. Dengan sigap Kai menariknya, dan memerangkap Beomgyu dalam sebuah pelukan.

“Aku juga selalu mencintaimu.” Ia memeluk Beomgyu erat, seakan takut terpisahkan kini. “Terima kasih sudah membalas perasaanku.”

_Bukankah seharusnya aku yang menginginkan perasaan ini terbalas?_

Beomgyu tidak lagi bisa melangkah mundur. Ia terperangkap dalam pelukan Kai. Terperangkap dalam perasaan yang telah terlibat jauh. Beomgyu pula, kini ikut melakoni permainan yang sarat kepalsuan.

_Apakah kau tetap akan mencintaiku walaupun pengaruh magis itu hilang?_

🥀

Hari-hari mereka dilewati dengan kebahagiaan. Berjalan begitu cepat pula selama mereka merasa bahagia.

“Kai! Kau tidak pulang? Oh, kau berlatih untuk lomba, ya?” Beomgyu menghampiri Kai yang lagi-lagi berada di sudut ruangan, tempat favoritnya.

“Iya... Jujur aku sedikit lelah,” balas Kai lesu.

“Kau itu sudah handal. Jujur aku mulanya sedikit iri padamu, tapi justru karena itu aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan.”

“Kalau begitu mau menemaniku berlatih?” tanya Kai dibarengi senyumnya yang secerah mentari. “Aku tidak akan merasa lelah kalau kau ada di sampingku.”

“Gombal picisan,” gerutu Beomgyu. Ia menempatkan diri di sebelah Kai setelahnya. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam musik dan kasih.

.

“Kak Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu menoleh menghadap jendela di sebelahnya. “Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi. Terlalu sering kau mengejutkanku sampai semuanya terasa biasa saja.”

“Ya, ya, Beomgyu-ku ini memang hebat. Ayo ke atap sekarang.”

“Tunggu, kau tidak membuatkanku bekal seperti perjanjian kita kemarin 'kan?” Beomgyu berujar sembari mencari-cari sesuatu dalam ranselnya.

“Yah... Awalnya aku tetap ingin membuatkan. Tapi aku kesiangan rupanya.”

Beomgyu tersenyum cerah. “Bagus kalau kau kesiangan! Soalnya sekarang giliranku yang membuatkan bekal!” Beomgyu dengan senyum manisnya memamerkan dua kotak bekal lucu yang sudah ditemukannya dari dalam ransel.

.

_“Beomgyu, tidur.“_

“Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu, tidak boleh?” sungut Beomgyu pada penerima panggilan di seberang sana.

_“Kalau begitu aku diam.“_

“Jahat sekali!”

_“Kau tidak ada tugas atau ulangan 'kan? Tidurlah cepat,”_ pinta Kai.

Beomgyu lagi-lagi bersungut. “Aku ini bukan bayi.” Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya seraya berdengung. Menimbang-nimbang kalimatnya. “Nyanyikan lagu untukku?” Ia tertawa kecil. “Kalau tidak merepotkanmu.”

_“Tuh 'kan memang bayi. Perlu dinyanyikan dulu supaya tidur.“_

“Wleee! Aku tidak peduli!”

.

Malam-malam biasa terasa seperti malam dengan beribu bintang ketika dua insan itu bersama. Benderang perhiasan langit menjelma menjadi rasa dalam hati keduanya. Tiap hari seakan menjadi euforia bagi keduanya. Hanya diisi oleh rupa-rupa kebahagiaan.

Yang tanpa disadari berlalu begitu cepat.

🥀

“Kau tidak datang lagi ke ruang musik?”

Ucapan Jeongin berusaha ia anggurkan. Dirinya sedang menghindari ekskul tersebut. Terutama karena ada Kai di sana.

Beomgyu menghindari Kai. Ia ingat beberapa hari ini Kai selalu berusaha menemuinya, namun kalah cepat dengan Beomgyu yang menghindar lebih dulu. Entah menghilang di balik kerumunan, meninggalkan kelas saat istirahat, juga membolos ekskul belakangan ini.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Justru karena semuanya baik-baik saja Beomgyu merasa sakit. Karena waktu yang tersisa dari efek ramuan itu hanya tinggal 3 hari.

Sebulan berlalu begitu cepat saat ia merasa bahagia.

“Aku ada les,” ucap Beomgyu membalas pertanyan Jeongin.

“Kau tidak ikut les apa pun, Beomgyu.”

Ugh, dirinya memang tidak pandai beralasan.

Jeongin menghela nafas. “Aku tahu kau sedang menghindari Kai. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya tapi kalian selalu bisa membicarakan itu secara baik-baik.” Pemuda bermata rubah itu mengambil tas jinjingnya. “Soalnya aku juga bingung harus memberikan alasan apa untuk Pak Guru. Kuharap kalian cepat berbaikan.”

Sembari melambaikan tangan, Jeongin berlalu meninggalkannya. Ia pastilah akan menuju ruang musik. Dimana terdapat Kai di sana. Beomgyu juga ingin pergi, ia merindukan senyum itu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Beomgyu membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Murid-murid di kelasnya sudah berhamburan pergi. Suasana yang sunyi membuat Beomgyu semakin larut dalam benaknya.

Ia menundukkan kepala memeriksa isi kolong meja. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya saat menemukan sebuah kotak yang tertulis kalimat 'untuk Beomgyu'.

Kotak itu berwarna merah marun. Tidak begitu besar ataupun terlalu kecil, berada sangat pas dalam kedua tangannya. Mulanya Beomgyu bingung. Ia perlahan membuka kotak itu pada akhirnya.

Dirinya menemukan cokelat-cokelat dan permen warna-warni di dalamnya. Juga sebuah kertas bergaris yang dilipat kecil. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya. Beomgyu bertanya-tanya kalau itu sebuah surat.

'Beomgyu, ini aku Kai! (ﾉ≧3≦)'

'Aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku paham kau memerlukan waktu sendiri. Pasti ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat sampai kau menghindariku, bukan? Aku minta maaf atas itu. Aku harap kau masih ingin membicarakannya terlebih dahulu, aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik! Aku janji!'

'Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Sampai kau siap membicarakannya, aku akan menunggumu di ruang musik setelah ekskul selesai, seperti biasanya.'

'ps. Itu sogokan untukmu. Makan banyak yang manis-manis ya!'

'I <3 you!'

Ah, tipikal Kai. Kata-katanya manis dan sederhana. Beomgyu mengulum senyum membaca surat dengan tulisan yang sedikit berantakan itu. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan kala menulis surat kecil ini.

Bagaimana Beomgyu tidak semakin jatuh padanya? Di saat semua perlakuan yang didapatnya terus membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta seperti awal kali ia merasakan perasaan itu.

Senyumnya berubah pahit. Ia melipat lagi surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jaket dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Ia terus melangkah tanpa berpikir. Suara-suara instrumen musik terdengar. Beomgyu menoleh dan mendapati tungkainya telah membawa dirinya di depan koridor ruang musik. Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya, tampak jelas keraguan dalam hatinya. Beomgyu terus memandangi pintu kelas itu sampai ia memilih untuk beranjak. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Langkahnya terburu, sekejap saja ia menyusuri koridor, sekejap saja ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Beomgyu hanya ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan di di atas kasur.

Ia terus membatini diri untuk tidak bertemu Kai. Hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Ia harus bertahan, ia harus berhasil melupakan perasaannya pada Kai. Agar semuanya menjadi lebih mudah, agar semuanya terasa tidak begitu menyakitkan.

Karena sejak awal ia tahu kebahagiaan ini akan berakhir. Karena sejak awal ia tahu ini hanyalah tipuan belaka.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

Beomgyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku jaket. Kenapa ia harus teringat kalimat itu? Kenapa ia bergantung pada kalimat yang mungkin saja tidak ada artinya itu? Kenapa ia masih berharap kalau saja Kai benar-benar merasakan yang sama dengannya? Tidak bisakah logikanya mengambil alih perasaannya? Beomgyu tidak ingin merasakan sakit dari semua ini.

Terus menundukkan kepala saat berjalan, Beomgyu tidak menyadari ada seseorang di hadapannya. Ia bertubrukan, untung saja orang itu hanya sedikit terkejut dan ia sendiri hanya terhuyung. Beomgyu segera membungkukkan badan berulang kali seraya menggumamkan maaf yang tak kunjung henti.

“Tidak apa. Angkat kepalamu, cucuku.”

Beomgyu yang masih membungkuk segera melebarkan mata. Ia mendongak dan menemukan nenek berjubah hitam yang waktu itu ia temui, masih setia dengan keranjangnya yang berisi barang-barang aneh.

.

Nenek berjubah itu benar-benar memiliki presensi yang lembut. Layaknya orang tua yang menyayangi cucunya. Nenek itu mengajak Beomgyu mengobrol di sore hari ini, berkisar-kisar di sekitar kaki gunung. Sejak awal obrolan, nenek itu selalu membuat Beomgyu merasa nyaman untuk bercerita.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?” tanya nenek itu lembut.

“Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Nenek bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah melihat nenek lagi sejak saat itu, aku sedikit khawatir,” sahut Beomgyu panjang lebar. Bermaksud mengalihkan perhatiannya dari matahari yang mulai turun.

“Tenang saja... Nenek tidak apa... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?”

Beomgyu terdiam. Perasaannya kembali terasa berat hanya dengan menyinggung tentang Kai. Ia mengulas senyum pahit lagi. “Dia sangat baik padaku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa bersalah memberikan ramuan itu padanya.”

Nenek itu membalas senyumannya. “Kenapa begitu...?”

Beomgyu menundukkan pandangannya. “Aku berakhir benar-benar menyukainya. Sementara perasaannya padaku itu tidak nyata-”

”-Tapi kurasa aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Sejak awal semua ini salahku.”

“Siapa... yang bilang perasaannya itu bohongan?” Nenek itu tertawa ringkih melihat Beomgyu menegakkan kepalanya. Kedua manik bulatnya itu menyiratkan kebingungan.

“Maksud nenek?”

“Cucuku, perasaannya padamu itu nyata.”

Beomgyu merasa hatinya seperti dihunjam ribuan jarum.

Nenek itu melanjutkan, “Mereka yang meminum ramuan itu bukan berarti tidak sadar. Rasa tertarik mereka dibuat semakin kuat oleh ramuan itu. Apa pun yang mereka lakukan itu tulus dari dalam hati. Maka kau beruntung jika kekasihmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik.”

Beomgyu berucap ragu. Hatinya masih merasakan kemelut kegundahan. “Apa itu artinya... Perasaanku terbalas?”

“Ya, tentu saja.”

Terlintas ingatan tentang hal-hal yang mereka lewati bersama selama hampir sebulan ini. Pipinya menghangat. Mengingat pertama kali Kai memeluknya, mengingat Kai yang malu mengutarakan perasaannya, ledekannya, dan masih banyak lagi.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

Apakah kalimat itu juga nyata?

Benarkah Kai tidak ingin berpisah dengannya?

Pelupuk matanya pun menghangat. Luapan emosi menimpalinya secara bertubi-tubi. Selama ini perasaannya tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kai benar menyayanginya sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Di tengah semua luapan kebahagiaan itu, Beomgyu menjatuhkan harapannya sendiri dengan ingatan yang lain.

“A-Apa yang terjadi setelah efek ramuan itu hilang?” Dengan terbata ia bertanya.

Nenek itu terdiam sejenak. “Ia... akan lupa dengan semuanya.”

“Lupa...?”

“Ia akan melupakan kenangan kalian... Ia tidak akan ingat dengan perasaannya...”

Kini air mata yang membuat hangat di pelupuknya benar-benar jatuh. Air mata yang muncul karena kebahagiaan dan jatuh karena kesedihan. Kedua manik pekatnya yang indah itu semakin deras mengalirkan air mata.

“Sama sekali?” Suaranya getir. “Ia tidak akan mengingat apa pun sama sekali?”

Nenek itu menggeleng. “Semua hal selalu memiliki akhir... Nyatanya tidak ada hubungan yang selamanya... Bahkan cinta sejati dipisahkan oleh maut...”

Beomgyu kembali menunduk. Teringat semua hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Bercanda, makan bekal di atap, telpon di setiap malam, satu hari di taman lipuran, bermain musik bersama di pojok ruangan, terlalu banyak kenangan yang akan menyakitkan jika dilupakan.

Remaja bersurai kehitaman itu meradai. “Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau. Ini semua akan berakhir, dia tidak akan mengingatku lagi maupun perasaannya. Ini semua-”

“Jika kau tidak ingin merasa sakit, jangan jatuh cinta.”

Beomgyu melebarkan kedua maniknya lagi. Memandang nenek itu yang kehilangan rupa lembutnya. Kalimatnya menampar Beomgyu, menamparnya kuat di wajah.

“Cucuku, dengar... Gunakan waktumu sebaiknya...” Nenek itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Beomgyu sesaat. Ia beranjak pergi setelahnya. Pembicaraan mereka telah selesai.

Beomgyu masih menangis. Tangannya meremat erat kotak merah marun dalam saku jaketnya. Hatinya terlampau sakit dihadapkan dengan semua ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari. Semakin cepat dan bertambah cepat. Lebih cepat dari hembusan angin, lebih gesit mendahului matahari terbenam. Tujuannya kini hanya satu, ruang ekskul musik.

.

Kelas sudah mulai sepi sejak kegiatan ekskul mereka selesai. Namun, Kai masih enggan meninggalkan ruangan musik. Jemarinya masih terus memainkan simfoni pada kibor. Taehyun yang duduk di seberangnya menghela nafas malas. Memaju mundurkan kursinya seakan hal itu lebih menarik.

“Dia tidak akan datang hari ini.”

“Jangan berkata begitu... Aku tidak ingin sulit tidur lagi malam ini...” Kai menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Menuding Taehyun yang menghela nafas berat.

Taehyun beranjak dari kursi. “Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian tampaknya baik-baik saja lalu tiba-tiba begini.” Pemuda bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu berjalan ke ujung ruangan mengambil ranselnya. Mata tajamnya memerhatikan keluar jendela. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. “Tunggulah sebentar lagi.”

“Kau sudah mau pulang?”

Taehyun memikul ranselnya di sebelah pundak. Berjalan lurus ke pintu kelas. “Ya, kau pikir aku mau menjadi pajangan dan memerhatikan kalian melakukan semua hal mesra? Lebih baik aku pulang.”

Kai memainkan kibor kembali. Mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

Taehyun menghela nafas lagi melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. “Sejak Kak Beomgyu datang, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini. Kuharap kalian bisa memperbaiki masalah itu dengan baik.” Taehyun membuka pintu ruang musik, mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak memikul ransel. “Dah, aku duluan.”

Kai membalas lambaian itu. Bersamaan pintu kelas yang ditutup, Kai menghentikan permainannya. Ia memandangi jendela-jendela, dengan gorden putihnya yang dikibarkan angin sore. Hatinya teriris mengingat jam segini ia dan Beomgyu pasti sudah bersenda gurau di kaki gunung menanti matahari turun. Dan baru melanjutkan perjalanan pulang saat langit sudah melukiskan bintang-bintang.

Tetapi, ia akan tetap menunggu.

Ia akan tetap menunggu. Walau beberapa hari ini penantiannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak masalah, ia akan menunggu. Sampai wajah manis yang ia nantikan itu datang.

Ia bangkit dari bangku. Berjalan mendekati jendela. Memerhatikan mentari itu dengan lebih baik. Sebentar lagi akan terbenam, sepertinya hari ini Beomgyu juga tidak akan datang. Ia akan melewatkan malamnya lagi dengan memikirkan apa kesalahannya yang telah menyakiti Beomgyu.

Telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki. Menggema di koridor, memberikan kesan yang membekas di sore yang tentram ini.

Entah kenapa, renjananya merasakan langkah itu adalah milik Beomgyu. Langkah yang tergesa, tidak bisa diam. Semakin besar dan membesar seolah sedang menuju kemari. Kai tidak ingin berharap-

Dan pintu ruang musik ini terbuka. Menampakkan wajah manis kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kedua insan dalam ruangan itu tercekat. Saling mengunci pandang keterkejutan mereka. Hati Kai jatuh saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya tampak semrawut. Dengan ekspresi kesedihan di matanya yang sayu, binar mata yang merindu, juga wajahnya yang sembab seakan baru saja menangis hebat.

“Beomgyu...?” gumamnya.

“Kai!”

Beomgyu berlari menuju sudut ruangan, menuju ke tempat Kai berada. Melewati gorden-gorden putih yang berterbangan dihempas lariannya. Menubrukkan dirinya pada Kai. Memeluk pemuda tinggi itu erat. Membenamkan kepalanya pada dada sang kekasih, mencari-cari kehangatan yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Ia sadar dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada sepenuhnya bersama Kai.

“Kai... Kai... Aku merindukanmu...” Beomgyu terisak. Kai segera mendekapnya menyadari kekasihnya itu benar menangis. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena khawatir. Beomgyu merasakan detak jantung itu.

“Beomgyu, ada apa?”

Beomgyu mendongak seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. “Katakan padaku, apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya?” Beomgyu menyentuh dada kiri Kai. “Ini, degup jantung ini, apakah ini sungguhan?”

Beomgyu pun sama, hatinya berdegup kencang sembari menunggu jawaban. Mata Kai melembut walau masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia menjawab, “iya. Cinta sesungguhnya yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.”

Beomgyu menangis semakin sendu. “Katakan padaku lagi. Katakan padaku lagi kalau kau tidak akan melepasku, Kai...”

“Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Beomgyu. Aku mencintaimu.”

🥀

Tersisa dua hari. Tidak ada sekolah. Hari ini mereka isi lagi dengan kencan. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota tanpa arah. Menghabiskannya dalam arkade. Beomgyu berusaha sangat keras mendapatkan boneka dari permainan capit untuk diberikannya pada Kai. Walaupun itu menghabiskan waktu hampir satu setengah jam, walaupun Kai mengatakan kalau itu tidak perlu dengan raut kebingungan.

Ia akhirnya mendapatkan itu. Sebuah boneka anak anjing menggemaskan berwarna cokelat. Beomgyu mengukir wajah riang Kai dalam benaknya kala menerima boneka itu. Tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

.

Tersisa satu hari. Mereka habiskan hanya dengan bersenandung ria dalam kamar Kai. Tenggelam dalam lantunan musik dan senda gurau seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Membuat Beomgyu sejenak lupa akan kegundahannya.

Kai, coba pilih.” Beomgyu mengulurkan dua tangannya yang mengepal. Menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya.

“Dua-duanya,” ujaran Kai disambut rengekan Beomgyu. Itu membuatnya lagi-lagi tertawa kencang. “Kalau kau mengulurkan kedua tanganmu aku jadi ingin memiliki keduanya. Tapi baiklah, yang kanan,” lanjutnya seraya mengenggam tangan kanan Beomgyu.

Beomgyu tersenyum membuka kepalan tangan kanannya. Sebuah _pick_ gitar berwarna putih memberi kejutan kecil. Ia membuka jemari Kai dan menyimpan benda mungil itu di dalam genggamannya. “Jangan buka di hadapanku. Simpan itu.”

“ _Pick_? Ini sangat menggemaskan.”

“Hei, kubilang jangan buka itu di hadapanku. Gunakan nanti saat kau benar-benar memerlukannya.” Beomgyu memberikannya seulas senyum sendu. “Aku tahu kau jarang menggunakan _pick_. Jadi gunakan itu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih, Beomgyu.”

.

Tersisa hari ini. Hari terakhir Kai mengingat perasaan ini, hari terakhir Kai mengingatnya. Besok, semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

“Kau melukis bintang dengan jarimu sendiri.” Kai terkikik, menautkan jemarinya dan Beomgyu untuk melukis cahaya di akasa. Persis seperti kelakuan balita.

Beomgyu balas tersenyum padanya. Kebetulan sekali hari Minggu, seharian ini ia habiskan waktu bersama Kai sepenuhnya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersisa. Akan tetapi, semakin lama mereka bersama di sisa waktu ini, hatinya semakin berderu dan menyesakkan.

Malam ini mereka kembali memanjati kaki gunung. Menunggu gemintang di akasa bermunculan satu-persatu. Beomgyu baru menyadari keindahan pemandangan di kaki gunung ini. Selesa perkotaan membentang dari ujung ke ujung, bermandikan gemerlap lampu yang bagaikan gemintang di muka bumi. Rerumputan yang menari bersama semilir angin memberi kejutan kecil, bunga-bunga _dandelion_ berterbangan dari baliknya. Menentramkan hati dengan suasana yang mempesona ini. Tak heran Kai selalu mengajaknya untuk singgah sesaat tiap pulang sekolah, menunggu matahari terbenam.

Maka dari itu, malam ini Beomgyu mengajak Kai kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat pertama kali Kai menyatakan perasaannya, tempat pertama kali Beomgyu menyadari perasaannya. Karena seterusnya tidak akan ada lagi memandangi matahari bersama. Ataupun memerhatikan lembayung dan jingga di kaki langit yang mewakili mereka. Mereka telah mengukir banyak kenangan bersama, hingga apa yang Beomgyu lihat selalu mengingatkannya pada Kai.

Kai masih bermain dengan tangannya. Ia dengan _hoodie_ hitamnya merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan, senyumnya sehangat mentari, maniknya berkilau memantulkan cahaya bulan. Membuat Beomgyu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengelus surai kecokelatan si pemuda berdarah campuran.

“Kai, selama sebulan ini kapan hari yang membuatmu merasa sangat bahagia?” tanya Beomgyu lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam mengelus surai Kai penuh kasih.

“Ehmm, banyak sekali! Semuanya!” ujar Kai dengan mata yang melengkung lucu.

“Kalau hanya salah satu? Apa yang paling tidak ingin kau lupakan?”

Beomgyu menelan ludah, senyum masih terukir di wajahnya. Tidak menyangka kalimat yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri itu menjulur keluar begitu saja.

Kai sepertinya menyadari kegusaran dalam raut wajah Beomgyu. Ia membawa tautan tangan mereka mendekat. Mengulas senyum menghibur. “Kau menanyakan itu seolah aku akan melupakan hal-hal yang sudah kita lewati. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya.”

Beomgyu berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Berusaha untuk tidak menggubris hunjaman di hatinya. Kai tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Kalimatnya tulus terucap, namun tetap tidak bisa melawan takdir.

Beomgyu menyesal. Ia sangat menyesali semua keputusannya. Semua ini salahnya.

“Tapi kalau semisal aku akan lupa dan hanya satu yang bisa kuingat...” Kai memandang langit-langit. Sebelum ia mendekatkan punggung tangan Beomgyu dan mengecupnya. “Aku tidak ingin melupakan hari dimana kau membalas perasaanku.”

Netra seumpama gelas kaca milik Beomgyu berkilat-kilat. Menyimpan emosi yang tak terbaca dalam suasana ini.

“Aku sangat senang hari itu. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana kau berhenti melangkah di belakangku untuk mengatakan itu. Kau tahu, rasanya perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu seperti sudah berakhir. Misiku sekarang hanya perlu membuatmu bahagia,” ucapnya riang.

“Kai...” Beomgyu tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin memanggil nama itu.

Kai mengecup punggung tangannya lagi. Membawa jemari yang serapuh silara itu menyentuh pipinya. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu pada mulanya. Tapi aku sangat bahagia dipertemukan denganmu. Kau hal terbaik yang datang di kehidupanku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu.”

Beomgyu tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasakan pandangannya memburam. Sampai air mata yang menghalangi itu jatuh.

“Beomgyu??” Kai segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Memegangi pundak sempit Beomgyu yang kini semakin deras tangisnya.

Beomgyu tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya, rasa takutnya akan kehilangan Kai.

Ia tahu dirinya bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Ia tahu dirinya bisa memperjuangkan rasa ini lagi dari awal. Namun, ia takut. Ia takut itu tidak akan lagi sama.

Kai merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Dan Beomgyu mulai terisak. “Sudah dua kali aku membuatmu menangis selama kita berpacaran. Maafkan aku... Karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia.”

“Tidak.” Beomgyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Kai. Menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya ke bawah. “Kau membuatku bahagia. Sangat sangat bahagia. Sampai aku takut akan kehilanganmu.”

Kai benar menepati janjinya, selama kurun purnawaktu ini ia benar membuat Beomgyu bahagia. Tidak ada satu hari pun tanpa gelak tawanya yang menghangatkan hati. Tidak ada sehari pun kepalanya dipenuhi beban karena Kai adalah penawarnya. Rasanya ia seperti memiliki sayap, merasa sangat bebas hingga bayangannya pun tidak terantai oleh raganya.

Jikalau ada kesedihan, maka dialah penyebabnya. Beomgyu terus merutuki dirinya karena telah berbuat bodoh. Ia memutar sendiri elegi dalam hatinya.

“Beomgyu. Aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan padamu kalau aku mencintaimu.” Kai mengusap-usap punggungnya menenangkan. Perasaannya ikut tersakiti karena tidak memahami tangisan apa itu. Ia hanya dapat menenangkan dengan kata-katanya.

“Kalaupun aku melupakanmu, kupastikan kau akan kutemukan kembali.” Kai membisikkan kalimat itu tepat pada telinganya. “Sebab aku sudah mengukir namamu di dalam hatiku. Sangat dalam sampai guratan nama itu tidak akan hilang.”

_Jangan berikan kalimat yang membangun asa dalam sanubariku._

_Jangan buat aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku semakin sulit melepasmu._

“Aku akan menemukanmu.”

_Hentikan._

“Kujanjikan aku ada untukmu.”

_Sebelum kau pergi, tidak bisakah kau memberikan kalimat yang dapat membuat rasa sakit ini lebih tidak terasa?_

.

Taburan bintang di langit muncul terlambat. Rembulan sudah lebih dulu menerangi kamarnya yang gelap.

Beomgyu menangis di atas ranjangnya. Menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, mencari-cari ketenangan. Ia tidak dapat tidur. Gelap lampu kamarnya tidak membantu. Semua di sekitarnya menjelma menakutkan. Bagai ada monster yang muncul dari kolong kasurnya dan menawannya pergi ke dunia mistis. Beomgyu seperti berteman dengan suara-suara di dalam kepalanya.

Ia butuh Kai. Ia butuh senyuman yang sehangat mentari. Ia butuh netra kecokelatan yang selalu menyiratkan kata penenang untuknya. Ia butuh dekapan yang membuatnya merasa teduh itu.

Namun, bolehkah ia berharap Kai akan menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit ini?

Ia ingin perasaan ini abadi. Ia ingin terus terlelap dalam asmaraloka dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Merutuki diri tanpa henti. Beomgyu sadar dia yang paling tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin.

🥀

“Beomgyu, matamu sembab sekali. Ada apa?” Jeongin menghampiri meja si murid teladan itu. Keningnya berkerut cemas.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, pandangannya kosong. Hari esok dari kemarin ini tidak sama sekali lebih baik. “Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau ingin ke kantin?”

Jeongin membulatkan mata rubahnya penuh tanya. “Bukankah kau makan siang bersama Kai di atap?”

Beomgyu berharap begitu. Tapi sejak ia terbangun, semua itu pupus. Ia kembali menggeleng. Beranjak tanpa suara keluar dari kelas. Jeongin tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Menyelaraskan langkah dengannya.

Benak penuh khayal Beomgyu membuat sejuta naskah. Memikirkan jika saja terjadi keajaiban. Kai masih menghampirinya, menyebut namanya, dan melemparkan tatapan sehangat mataharinya. Memikirkan kalau saja bisa tenggat pengaruh magis itu mereka hancurkan.

“Beomgyu, perhatikan jalanmu.” Jeongin ragu-ragu mengingatkan. “Oh, tidak jadi. Lorong sepi siswa-siswi.”

Beomgyu masih larut dalam benaknya. Ia tahu semua angan itu nyatanya tidak mungkin. Tetapi, semakin ia membunuh perasaannya, semakin membesar pula harapannya. Beomgyu tidak mengerti.

“Beomgyu, itu Kai.”

Tidak mungkin.

“Beomgyu, kau tidak ingin mengangkat kepalamu? Di depan sana ada Kai dan Taehyun.”

Tidak bisakah Jeongin mengertikannya? Beomgyu tidak ingin berharap lagi.

“Beomgyu!” Jeongin memaksa dagunya terangkat.

Dan benar di depan sana, ada Kai berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Beomgyu yang berkilat melebar. Hatinya yang dipupuk harap melambung. Benarkah... Benarkah ini sungguhan? Benarkah angannya menjadi nyata? Mungkinkah Kai masih mengingat perasaan yang membunuh ini?

Refleksnya membuat langkahnya berlari menghampiri pemuda dengan netra kecokelatan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Menggenggam kedua lengan Kai yang entah kenapa sangat ia rindukan walau hanya menghilang dari bayangannya sehari.

“Kai!” Beomgyu berujar riang memanggil namanya.

Namun, dengan cepat senyum manisnya itu luntur. Manik sayunya mencelang tidak percaya.

Beomgyu tidak menemukan cinta pada mata kecokelatan itu. Pandangan itu kosong.

Dirinya justru dihadiahi tatapan risih dari netra kecokelatan itu. Seakan tatapan penuh kasih yang diberikannya selama ini hanyalah delusi Beomgyu.

“Kak Beomgyu?” Suara yang ia rindukan, suara yang ia rindukan itu berujar. Hampa dari kehangatan dan nada penuh kasih. Ucapan yang tidak dilandasi perasaan itu membuat mereka seperti orang asing.

Beomgyu tidak menemukan lagi cinta dalam diri Kai. Semua itu benar telah menghilang.

“Kak Beomgyu, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini tapi-”

“Hueningie!” Terdengar suara Taehyun yang menegur Kai. Tetapi tidak dihiraukan Kai. Ajakan Jeongin untuk pergi menjauh pun juga tidak digubris oleh Beomgyu.

Netranya hanya ingin terus bersua pada Kai.

”-Aku tidak tahu kenapa banyak sekali hal tentangmu yang mengekoriku. Seperti panggilan berjam-jam di ponselku-”

Beomgyu masih ingin berharap. Berharap kalau saja Kai masih mengingat semua obrolan mereka lewat ponsel di tiap malam, rutinitas mereka makan siang bersama di atap, atau kenangan indah mereka di kaki gunung yang hanyalah seberkas cahaya.

”-Kau aneh sekali. Aku merasa terganggu dengan semua itu. Menjauhlah dariku.”

Ia berharap Kai hanya berbohong jika ia lupa. Lamun tidak, kalimat itu seakan memukul Beomgyu telak di ulu hati. Ia tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata. Angan yang dibangunnya dengan harapan kecil yang tersisa hancur bergitu saja.

Semuanya kembali ke sedia kala. Perlakuan dingin Kai padanya. Tatapan risih yang dilemparkannya. Kai yang itu tampak seperti orang asing. Beomgyu merasakan paradoks, mengenal sosok itu tetapi juga tidak mengenalnya di saat bersamaan.

Sanubarinya terbakar. Sekarang Beomgyu hanya berharap mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Karena Kai terlalu sulit untuk ia lupakan.

“Hueningie, kata-katamu!” Taehyun mencengkeram kerah sahabatnya itu seraya menariknya menjauh. Tidak memedulikan Kai yang mengaduh tidak mengerti.

Taehyun menoleh melewati bahunya, mata besarnya yang tajam itu membola. Terkejut melihat manik lembut Beomgyu dibanjiri tangis. Bibirnya terkatup tidak bersuara. Matanya masih tak lepas tatap dari sosok Kai.

Taehyun menunduk menyiratkan permintaan maaf untuk sahabatnya. si atlit sekolah itu segera menarik Kai menjauh sembari memakinya. Suara Kai terdengar kebingungan dan tidak sabaran.

Mata kecokelatan Kai hampa. Beomgyu tidak menemukan secercah cinta di dalamnya.

“B-Beomgyu??” Suara Jeongin samar dalam pendengarannya.

Ia berharap Kai hanya berbohong jika ia lupa.

Beomgyu terus memutar kalimat itu dalam benaknya. Terus memutarnya berulang-ulang seumpama gramofon usang. Ia tidak sadar dirinya telah terduduk di lantai. Terus menangis tanpa henti, membuat Jeongin panik.

Semua ingatan manis mereka terlintas ulang dalam benaknya yang berkecamuk dilalap badai. Ia tidak menginginkannya, sayangnya tetaplah datang pusaran angin itu.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku akan menemukanmu._

Kini, Beomgyu hanya bisa berharap Kai dapat melupakannya dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin Kai menanggung perasaan menyakitkan yang sama. Lupakanlah, lupakan semua kenangan itu, cukup semua itu hidup dalam ingatan Beomgyu saja.

Ia hanya berharap Kai bahagia. Harapan terakhir itu ia gantungkan di tiap bulir air matanya yang terjatuh.

🥀

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Umm, hai Kai?_

_Sudah berlalu banyak musim, kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Aku disini akan menuliskan lagi surat untukmu, surat yang tidak akan kukirimkan padamu._

_Sungguh, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka. Yang kuingat hanya 31 hari itu seolah berlangsung lama, namun juga terasa cepat. Semua itu sangat membekas dalam hatiku, terima kasih._

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku melihat penampilanmu di televisi, kau memang selalu hebat sejak dulu. Aku masih mengingat saat kudengar kabar kau pindah untuk melanjutkan studimu di sekolah musik, aku menangis semalaman lagi kala itu. Haha tapi tidak apa, itu semua sudah berlalu._

_Aku yakin jadwalmu padat, dan kau menjadi salah satu orang tersibuk di negara ini. Kuharap kau tetap ingat untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu. Sebagaimana kau membuatkanku bekal setiap harinya agar aku tidak makan sembarangan, ataupun mengingatkanku untuk tidak tidur larut. Maka, kuharap kau juga selalu mengingatkan dirimu sendiri._

_Kau tahu, hidupku terasa menyenangkan. Memang menjadi orang dewasa itu paling menyenangkan! Tidak ada lagi yang namanya berkutat dengan pelajaran, yah... walau lebih banyak beban sih. Tapi aku suka keseharianku! Semuanya kujalani dengan penuh semangat! Kuharap kau pun begitu._

_Oh ya, di sela kesibukanmu, apa kau masih sering berhubungan dengan sahabatmu? Kau masih mengingat Taehyun, bukan? Kau harus mengingatnya! Dia yang selalu menemanimu di saat murid-murid lain merasa enggan mendekatimu. Kau pasti sangat berterima kasih padanya, aku juga begitu. Ia banyak membantuku melewati masa-masa sulit melupakanmu. Biar kukabari tentangnya, sekarang ia menjadi guru olahraga di sekolah yang sama denganku dan Jeongin! Kami bertiga bersahabat akrab. Kalau saja ada kau di sini semuanya pasti semakin menyenangkan._

_Baru-baru ini ada kalimatnya yang membuatku terpikir. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau sudah saatnya aku beranjak dari masa lalu. Ia bilang aku pantas mendapatkan orang yang bisa mencintaiku lebih ketimbang dirimu..._

_Kai?_

_Boleh aku membagi suatu rahasia?_

_Aku masih sering memikirkanmu._

_Tidak sesering dulu. Namun, kau masih tidak lepas dari bayangku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tenggat waktu 31 hari itu seolah membekas selamanya padaku? Wajahmu masih saja membuat hatiku hangat._

_Aku ingin menjadi mimpi indah dalam tidurmu. Aku ingin kau merindukanku seperti nada-nada yang biasa kau lantunkan. Aku ingin mengulang lagi semua kebahagiaan itu bersamamu._

_Karena sungguh, hatiku masih terus berlabuh padamu. Tidak sama sekali aku melupakan kata-katamu. Semua kenangan itu masih tersimpan baik dalam benakku._

_Kai. Aku masih mencintaimu._

“Beomgyu!”

Suara Jeongin membuat pena dalam genggaman Beomgyu tergelincir. Ia buru-buru menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah pintu ruang guru. Jeongin menatapnya masam.

“Tidak ingat ini sudah masuk jam mengajar?” Jeongin berkacak pinggang tengah mendampratnya. Menjadi wali kelas memang membuat jiwa paternalnya itu bertumbuh.

Beomgyu mengerucutkan bibir. Membawa buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Jeongin di ambang pintu. “Aku hanya telat sedikit saja...”

“Tidak boleh begitu! Bagaimana kalau anak-anak jadi menuruti keteledoranmu barang sekali saja?” Jeongin masih terus mengomel.

“Iya, iyaa, maafkan aku.” Beomgyu merengek. Sifatnya yang manja dan kekanakan tidak pula hilang walau sudah bertambah dewasa. Namun, itu tetap serasi padanya. Justru membuatnya dengan mudah akrab dengan anak-anak.

_Kau memang bayi._

Beomgyu tersenyum mengingat kalimat itu. Terus melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor kelas.

“Pak guru!”

“Yeeyy! Pak guru sudah datang!”

“Pak guru ayo kita bermain musik lagi!”

Barulah ia tiba di depan ruang musik bersama Jeongin, anak-anak sekolah dasar itu sudah menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu. Senyum mereka yang sehangat mentari menyambutnya.

“Ayo. Kita lanjutkan materi yang kemarin dulu, ya,” sahutnya riang tak kalah cerah.

Memang masih ada sisa-sisa perasaan yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Namun, Beomgyu tidak merasakan kesulitan karena itu lagi. Ia sudah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

_Kai. Aku mulai terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang pernah kau cintai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai menghempaskan diri pada sofa biru studionya. Melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala seraya memangku gitar akustiknya. Ia menghela nafas berat memerhatikan jari kanannya yang terluka akibat senar gitarnya mendadak putus.

Bisa-bisanya luka itu terbuka cukup besar, membuatnya terasa perih tiap _strumming_ walau sudah dililit plester.

Ia mendengus. Dirinya tengah menyusun melodi. Mengompos lagu sudah menjadi kegemarannya sejak dulu, dan tidak mengerjakan itu membuatnya merasa hampa.

Seketika dirinya teringat. Dulu sekali ia pernah menyimpan _pick_ putih dalam kantung tas gitarnya. Kai meregangkan badannya mencapai ujung sofa untuk mengambil tas gitar itu.

Ia membuka kantung tas gitar. Tersenyum saat menemukan benda kecil itu di dalamnya. Kai hampir tidak pernah membeli _pick_ gitar. Sehingga ia yakin benda itu pastilah pemberian seseorang.

Entah kenapa Kai tidak dapat mengingatnya. Padahal ia mengingat kalau dirinya menyimpan benda itu di kantung tas dengan baik bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kalau begitu mengapa untuk mengingat seseorang yang memberikannya ia tidak bisa? Sejujurnya Kai sedikit mencurigai, namun ia tidak ambil pusing.

Ia beranjak dari berbaring. Diposisikannya benda itu antara sela ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sebelum ia memainkan gitarnya, Kai menautkan alis saat melihat sesuatu tertulis di _pick_ itu.

Kai mendekatkan benda itu pada pengindraannya. Menilik tulisan tebal dari spidol, hampir luntur, akan tetapi masih terbaca.

'Jangan lupakan aku.'

Kai terdiam. Sesaat ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara lembut nan merdu mengucapkan kalimat yang tertulis di benda mungil itu. Seketika studionya yang dingin hanya diisi oleh kesunyian.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lagi. Menyandarkan diri pada sofa. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh sejak lama.

Perasaan seperti ia melupakan sesuatu. Melupakan seseorang. Yang mungkin sangat berarti baginya. Ia seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Kai tidak sanggup lagi mengabaikannya. Ia ingin mencari tahu. Karena sungguh, kegundahan dalam hatinya semakin lama semakin menyakitkan.

Maka dari itu, Kai menuliskan lagunya yang kali ini. Lagu merindu yang ia harap mencapai seseorang itu. Berharap lantunan nada ini dapat membawanya kembali pada Kai.


End file.
